starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Marauder
Marauder Portrait on its head]] ]] I think that the Dominion Marauder was created because the standard marauder uses the emblem of Raynor's Raiders . Should we mention this fact ? Andra2404 14:55, July 31, 2010 (UTC) I suppose, but that causes me to wonder: do portraits not normally display the decal? :( PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 12:22, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Firebats has a flame on their head , the Marines have no visible decal , Ghosts have no decal , and all other portraits which have the Raynor's Raiders decal are not standard portraits . The Marauder is the only standard unit to bear the emblem of Raynor's Raiders . Even older versions of the portrait possessed the decal . Why is that ? The marauders do not belong only to the raiders and are not their creation . Andra2404 14:58, July 31, 2010 (UTC) In The Great Train Robbery, those marauders had distinctly different stats (about 20 extra hit points, for instance) than the Raiders marauders. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 18:57, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Marauder suit The Hyperion armory describes the suit as the "-4 Armored Infantry Suit". I cannot make out what that is (looks like a 5.) If someone can check it out, we can add it to the CMC article. - Meco (talk, ) 20:28, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Pretty sure it's a CMC-660, actually, but I'll double check. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:39, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Dance? Does anyone have any idea what dance the marauder is doing in the game files? Seems like something I have seen before but I don’t know where. Terrorblades 16:02, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Play the arcade "Lost Viking" on the Hyperion, kill the Terra-Tron, watch the crowd dancing to your return - with also marauders dancing! Nazza, October 13, 2010 Replaces Firebat? It replaces the firebat from earlier development builds. How so? Both Marauder and Firebat are available units in singleplayer mode. Could somebody clarify why it 'replaces' the Firebat? -- 23:12, August 15, 2010 (UTC) It replaces the firebat in the multiplayer game. (The firebat was a multiplayer terran unit years ago.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 02:06, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Counters What are some good counters for the Marauder?-- 14:46, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Kill Team Marauder Should the Kill Team Marauder have an individual article? they have different stats (according to article), they have a special portrait, and model (at least skin), and appear to be special to the Dominion. CombatMagic (talk) 19:51, October 28, 2015 (UTC) :I agree. It should be linked to this page under "variants". PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 01:37, October 29, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm good for it. The only stats of difference to be noted is attack: Marauders in the campaign do 10+10 damage, the kill team does 12+12. Otherwise they are identical to the campaign Marauder. Also, I think the article should note the unused kill team Medic, too. DrakeyC (talk) 03:08, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Commando vs NCO So in this case there's actually a bit of weirdness with the marauder commando portrait. The marauder in NCO is just labeled as the normal marauder, no commando added to the name and no boosted stats. Does this mean we should put the portrait and model in both articles, since there is a division between the commando and the NCO unit even if they're the same unit? I only ask since we do it for stuff like War Pigs having their portrait and model in the normal marine article. Subsourian (talk) 02:20, March 16, 2017 (UTC) :Well, as long as the commando is treated separately, I'd rather avoid repetition, at least in regards to galleries, which can get very big, very fast. As for the War Pigs, I've removed the link, as it's a duplication.--Hawki (talk) 02:38, March 16, 2017 (UTC)